Captivated
by thedeliverygod
Summary: Everything had been fine until he said those words. [yatori one-shot, almost sin]


**Ayyyy some more almost sin. This was requested by an anon on tumblr!**

 _Captivated_

Everything had been fine until he said those words. In fact, everything had been _more_ than fine; they'd had Hiyori's house all to themselves for the night thanks to Hiyori's parents needing to stay at the hospital. It'd started out innocently enough; with them just curled up on the couch, watching movies and throwing popcorn at each other from time to time. There was some kissing here and there, but it was always very brief and chaste. However, the frequency certainly started going up the longer they were together.

When Yato had asked her "So what now?" as the second movie ended and she looked at the clock, she remembered that earlier in the day Ami had mentioned she would send an email about an upcoming project and excused herself to her bedroom to use the computer.

And of course, Yato followed; sprawling across her bed as if it were his own as he waited for her to finish.

It was a relatively quick email, Ami listing a few ideas as well as sources for a topic they could use for their presentation. Nodding to herself, Hiyori gave did a few quick searches of her own to help them get a head start and sent them to Ami followed by her input on her friend's ideas.

"I thought you were on break." The god whined from the other corner of her room.

"I am, but this is a big part of our grade and it's due not long after we go back. So Ami-chan and I thought it was best to just throw some ideas around, at least." She pushed back the chair and stood up to face him with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry, I meant to answer it before you got here, but it slipped my mind."

He stared up at her for a moment before a sly grin took over his face, sliding to the edge of the bed and standing up as well, "Too excited about spending time with me?"

She looked away but the roll of her eyes was still easily visible to him, "Sure." He wasn't wrong, but he was way too cocky about it so she'd never admit it.

One of Yato's hands met her waist as he stepped forward and the other moved up to her hair, twirling it slowly, "Hate to tell you this, Hiyori, but I kind of already know how you feel about me. So playing hard to get doesn't really work anymore."

"I never played hard to get." She looked back at him with a small glare, "It just… took me a lot longer to figure out my feelings."

He let out a small laugh, pressing his forehead against hers, "It took forever."

"Hmph." She locked her eyes with his and commented back, "You would think two years would be nothing for someone who's lived for literally over a thousand."

"Time wasn't a big deal until I started wishing I could do this," He tilted his head to press his lips against her cheek before swiftly moving to her lips, "Or this."

Hiyori flushed, muttering, "You could have done that with anyone. And you—" She was about to bring up the incident with Bishamon again, but he interrupted her.

"I thought about it." Yato admitted quietly, "But you're the first person I wanted to kiss—no, not wanted to. _Needed_ to."

She blinked and repeated doubtfully as her hands gently pulled towards the bottom of his white shirt, "Needed…"

"Yeah, needed." He continued to play with her hair, spreading out his fingers and gently combing through it as he kissed her lips again.

Hiyori's eyes fluttered shut and she returned the kiss slowly as he pulled her in closer. She thought that maybe the word 'needed' was an exaggeration, but that train of thought didn't last long as her focus switched over to lips cascaded over hers and how his hand at her waist started to grip her just a little tighter. Her hands wandered slowly up to his chest and she leaned into him, her fingertips playfully trailing across his skin and collarbones. Yato made a small noise in response before he licked her bottom lip and Hiyori parted her lips for him.

This wasn't unknown territory for them; they'd had plenty of opportunities to sneak in make-out sessions in the times where Yukine was busy helping Daikoku and Kofuku with the shop or in secluded areas in the park leading back to Kofuku's on the way back from their dates. But of course, all of those times had to be kept brief and they always had to be on their toes, listening out for anyone who could potentially catch them. And they had been caught before, much to Yukine's horror and Kofuku's delight.

But to do this without any chance of getting caught was bliss and honestly gave her just a little bit more bravery than she would normally have. So when Yato's mouth wandered to her chin and across her jaw to her neck, she moved her arms upward around his neck and tilted her head to give him more access. As his lips and tongue traced her skin, she inhaled sharply before letting out an amused laugh at herself.

"Having fun now?" He teased, his eyes flickering up to her face but not budging from his position.

"Oh, definitely." She answered just as teasingly, reaching one of her hands into his hair and running it through it tantalizingly. Thanks to her loose fitting shirt, he continued a path of kisses to her shoulder and she hummed happily, "That feels really nice."

Yato gave her a brief grin before cupping her cheek and moving back to her lips, using his other arm to pull her closer again as she angled herself towards him. She bit his lip playfully and he let out a groan before his arm slid down her back and gripped her ass for a moment.

Okay, _that_ was new, but she didn't particularly mind at the moment.

"Want to move over here?" He spun their bodies so that they were facing the bed, his voice low and suggestive.

She nodded with a small smile, "Sure."

He lifted her up and sat her down on the bed, causing her to let out a few giggles before he moved over her. His hands on either side of her torso, he locked eyes with her and said seriously, "Tell me when to stop."

And suddenly she was nervous.

Yato would never do anything to make her uncomfortable, she knew that, and he was supposed to be reassuring her with those words, but for some reason they had the exact opposite effect. And literally every touch he made against her skin was amplified and her heart was racing.

His hand was grazing the tiny bit of bare skin showing between the hem of her shirt and the waistband of her skirt as he hovered over her, kissing her cheek and making his way slowly back to her lips.

Hiyori exhaled while she had the chance and dug her hands into his hair again, pulling him closer to her and trying to suppress her sudden nervousness.

Of course Yato took this as a good thing and kissed her more eagerly which distracted her temporarily until his hand traced along her frame and she felt like sparks were traveling down her body. Her breath quickened as his lips made a trail downwards again, dipping farther down across her collarbone and it was at that a moan slipped past her lips before she could even attempt to hide it.

Yato immediately lifted his head and looked at her with wide eyes while Hiyori's hands quickly flew back to cover her mouth. "Did you—" He started to say before she sat up as quickly as possible, managing to knock their heads together in the process, "Owwww…"

"S-sorry!" She practically jumped off of the bed and hid the rest of her face in her hands, "I think that's a good stopping point for tonight."

It was quiet for a few moments before she finally heard him laugh, "That's fine. Come here, though." She only peeked out of her fingers enough to find her way back to the bed before he collected her into his arms again and hugged her tightly. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, Hiyori," He nuzzled his head against the side of hers, careful not to crush her fingers, adding to himself in a smug tone, "It's a great thing for me, at least."

"Mmm." She let out a small growl, the warmth from her face radiating to her hands.

He loosened his hold on her and moved his hands to her arms, massaging them lightly with his thumbs, "Do you want me to go home now?"

She raised her hands a bit so she could speak properly, "You can if you want to."

"Alright, I'll go. But move your hands." He slid off the bed and stood up, leaning over her and watching her expectantly.

She blinked and narrowed her eyes, unmoving, "Why?"

"C'mon, at least one." He reached out and lightly tugged on her hand till she let it fall with a sigh. "Goodnight." He pressed another kiss to her cheek, "See you in the morning."

She held onto the hand that he had used to move hers out of the way, standing on her toes and kissing his cheek as well, "Goodnight, Yato."


End file.
